The process of dynamically optimising signal and protocol parameters for a given instantaneous channel condition is known as link adaptation. With the example of an evolved Node B (eNb) base station communication with a user equipment (UE), the link adaptation process involves the UE sending feedback information to the eNb with details of channel conditions and suggested protocol parameters. By doing so, the eNb can adjust its transmission parameters to achieve higher throughput of data or increase the coverage.
One of the parameters sent in CSI reporting is an indication of a preferred precoding for the eNb to use, wherein a well-chosen precoding can allow the eNb to direct its transmission towards the UE's location.
Improvements in determining an optimum precoding choice for CSI reporting are desirable.